Duty
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: "As kings, we are called to fulfill our duty to Aslan and our people. Sometimes that duty will be difficult, sometimes it will be unpleasant, sometimes it will be the one thing we'd really rather not be doing, but we are called to it and we must fulfill it."


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "As kings, we are called to fulfill our duty to Aslan and our people. Sometimes that duty will be difficult, sometimes it will be unpleasant, sometimes it will be the one thing we'd really rather not be doing, but we are called to it and we must fulfill it."

A/N: This oneshot is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe but you can read this one as a standalone.

**Duty**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

33 Nor'Wind 1007

Peter shook his head, "No."

Edmund glared at him, "Peter, you can't just go prancing off to Telmar on your own. I'm going with you."

"First, I promise you that I am most certainly not prancing off to Telmar alone or otherwise. Second, I'm not going on my own. Oreius and Kat are going to be with me. Third, you can't even get out of bed right now. Not to mention our dear sister would kill you and then me if I even considered letting you come." Peter shook his head and shrugged, "No, Ed. I'm sorry but you have to stay here and you know it, brother mine."

Edmund glared at him and huffed, "Peter. I can ride and by the time we reach Telmar, I'm sure I won't even limp. You can't go by yourself. What if this is all an elaborate trap?"

Peter folded his arms over his chest and fixed his younger brother with a firm look, "Edmund, you can't even get out of bed right now. You only broke your leg five days ago and dislocated your knee. You won't be healed in time to do anything and Philip is under strict orders not to take you anywhere until Alithia goes down there and tells him in person that you are healed enough to ride." He couldn't stand the hurt look Edmund had gained while he talked so he gave him a slight smile and gentled his voice, "Come on, Ed, you know Oreius wasn't planning to let you go in the first place. And, I need you here to look after the girls."

Edmund shifted his scowl to the blankets shielding his broken leg from view, "I still think it's a bad idea to cooperate with Telmar's conditions for the negotiations."

Peter smiled a little wider, "You know why we're giving the appearance of following Telmar's conditions." He grew solemn again then walked over and sat on Edmund's bed, being careful not to jostle his brother. "The Telmarines can't be allowed to continue preying on our people and selling them to Calormen. The islanders are in need of our help and we must give it. I don't want a war with Telmar and you yourself pointed out that Calormen could use the excuse that Telmar used to be her colony in order to declare war on Narnia and maybe Archenland too. Telmar requires a royal to go and they wouldn't recognize Kat if we sent her to be the sole representative even with a battalion of soldiers at her back. You are injured and I refuse to send the girls to Telmar, too much risk in them being abducted and held as ransom or worse being forced into a marriage with our de facto blessing of sending them to Telmar."

He wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him close, "I wish I could have you at my back in Telmar, Ed. I really do. But, since you managed to fall off a balcony railing and break your leg, I can't even count on you sneaking after us and joining us once it's too late to send you home."

Edmund smirked, "I would do it too." His scowl returned immediately as he plucked at the blankets, "Now I'm stuck here with Susan mothering and lecturing me." He suddenly grabbed Peter's shirt, affecting a wide-eyed look, "Don't leave me! She said she's planning on making me attend all the teas with her so she can keep an eye on me. I'd rather crawl my way to visiting the points of the compass. You've got to save me, Pete! Let me come with you, I can borrow a horse. Not the teas, Peter! Not the teas!"

Peter couldn't help it. He started laughing then mimicked Edmund, grabbing his shirt and widening his eyes as he spoke in a high-pitched voice, "Not the teas, Edmund! Not the teas!" He and Edmund stared at each other for a long moment and dissolved into laughter. Peter leaned back a little too far and Edmund shoved him, knocking him to the floor, both of them still laughing. Peter rubbed his head, "Ow! Show some respect for your brother and king, would you?"

Edmund smirked at him, "No." Then he thumped Peter over his head with a pillow.

"Why you!" Peter jumped to his feet, took another pillow hit to the face, and lunged for Edmund. Only to stop as soon as Edmund winced, "Are you all right, Ed? Do I need to get Alithia? Is it your leg or your knee? Are you-" A pillow to the face cut him off. Snatching the pillow from Edmund, Peter thumped his brother over the head several times before giving him a questioning look even as he held the pillow ready for another hit, "Make it pax, brother?"

Edmund nodded, "Make it pax."

Peter tossed the pillow at Edmund, who caught it and held it against his chest, and then sat down on the bed again, "What is it we've been learning for almost eight years now?"

Edmund met his gaze solemnly even as his fingers worried at the corner of the pillowcase, "As kings, we are called to fulfill our duty to Aslan and our people. Sometimes that duty will be difficult, sometimes it will be unpleasant, sometimes it will be the one thing we'd really rather not be doing, but we are called to it and we must fulfill it."

Peter nodded solemnly, "My duty calls me to go to Telmar and find a diplomatic way to protect our people from the threat of slavery. And, your duty, brother mine, is to make sure the girls are safe and keep the Cair in some semblance of order until I get back."

Edmund nodded, "I know, Peter. I don't like it very much this time, but I know and I do understand. We have our duties to fulfill. Just don't forget that your other duty is to come back home." He gave Peter a crooked grin, "But, you should probably head to your own bed because you know Oreius will want to get an early start in the morn."

He pulled Edmund into a firm hug, knowing it would be several months before he saw his brother again. "Take care of yourself, Eddie. And, behave for Susan. Who knows maybe you can persuade Lucy to get you out of some of the teas."

Edmund smirked, "I'll find an escape faster than you can escape from Telmar." He trailed off then fixed an intent gaze on him, "Be careful, Peter. Don't get into any trouble while you're gone."

Peter grinned, "Don't worry, Ed. I'll be just fine. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
